It is known that, in an amusement arcade (parlor) having pinball machines, slot machines, etc., the structure of the amusement arcade, such as a position of the doorway, the problem of how many play machines such as pinball machines, slot machines, etc. are to be provided or how they are to be positioned, or the problem of how to position money changers, counters, etc., have a big influence on customer turnover, and consequently have a big influence on the management of the amusement arcade.
Up to now, such a structure of the amusement arcade or such a positioning of the play machines etc. have been decided on the basis of the experience or the like of a designer or a manager of the amusement arcade. That is to say, they have been decided on the basis of the past macro data such as the experience of the designer or the manager of the amusement arcade, and so it was impossible to know how the new structure of the amusement arcade or the new positioning of the play machines would exert an influence on the opinion of players.
Also at the gaming center which contains medal dispensing machines, in which players gain points by getting medals, or TV games, in which players gain points by fighting with enemies on the TV screens, the flow of customers and the positioning of the play machines or the money changers are problems of great interest concerning the management of the amusement arcade.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simulation system for an amusement arcade, which generates a dynamic model relating to the amusement arcade and can inspect operating conditions of play machines, a flow of players and the like.